


Departure Preprarations

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Soren Knows All, The Checklist of Doom, Where there's nothing wrong, then something is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning before breaking camp and marching on, Soren obsessively goes through the supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure Preprarations

There was always a list. There was always a list that was checked off numerous times before they could depart. Everything had to be in its proper place or someone was going to lose a limb. Or an eye. Possibly even their head.

Ike teased his tactical advisor about his attention to detail, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it. Ike knew that without Soren keeping such close tabs on their supplies, they probably wouldn’t be doing as well as they were.

As it stood, every morning before camp broke to continue on their journey, Soren spent nearly two hours reviewing supplies, checking and double checking everything. Every box was opened. Every crate was pawed through. Every bag was dumped on the ground. Every sack was rummaged. If even one item was missing from the list, Soren would interrogate every last member of Crimea’s army until it was found.

Per the usual morning routine, Ike found Soren going over his list, muttering quietly to himself. “Something wrong?” Ike asked his friend.

Soren looked up from his list, brow furrowed in concentration. “No. Everything is here.”

“So what’s the problem?” Ike asked cautiously.

“Everything is here.”

“Wait…that’s a problem?”

“I know it shouldn’t be,” Soren replied as he rolled up the parchment that contained his precious list. “But I can’t help but feel that something is off.”

Ike chuckled at his friend’s concern. “For once, be glad that we don’t have to delay our departure because someone realized that they needed an axe for the upcoming fight and didn’t tell you first.”

Soren merely snorted in response.


End file.
